


in flesh, in marble

by Visardist



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visardist/pseuds/Visardist
Summary: Pygmalion embraces his living creation.
Relationships: Galatea the Statue/Pygmalion (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	in flesh, in marble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



In marble, Galatea never knew what passion was. Nor lust, nor fear. In flesh, she knows all three. Flesh quivers under his touch, reddens in his grasp. Flesh cries out beneath his ceaseless embrace.

She wonders why flesh must breathe, only to have it stolen by another's lips. Flesh can scream, but flesh tires too.

Sprawled on the floor of his workshop, stone chips digging in, stone dust in their hair, Pygmalion presses kisses down her cheek, down breast, down belly. He murmurs possessive, passionate words into her skin.

Galatea stares up at nothing and wonders what flesh is for.


End file.
